


Life Saver

by TheChroniclesofMagic



Category: Elsewhere University, The Chronicles of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChroniclesofMagic/pseuds/TheChroniclesofMagic
Summary: Want to know more about the world where these stories come from? Visit us at our websiteThe Chronicles of Magic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know more about the world where these stories come from? Visit us at our website [The Chronicles of Magic](https://www.thechroniclesofmagic.com/)

When my university was founded, it was upon flat ground. The fairy hill came later. They adapted to sports fields. To hallways. To dorms. We learned from instinct from dumb luck and folklore. One girl said to me _"They've like London foxes. They've learned how to live off our trash."_ She was different after that. Always speak of them with respect. _"The Fair Folk." "The Gentry."_. Don't ever walk into a fairy circle.

At dawn and dusk, the sound of bells will ward them off. Sometimes the screaming crowd outside is the rugby team. But sometimes you can hear the baying of hunting hounds. **STAY INSIDE**. For protection: Iron. Salt. Rowan and Vervain and Hazel.

Know where the sprinklers overflow runs across the sidewalk. Leave offerings- cream cheese packets or whipped cream vodka or butter. Look for boys with frog eyes, girls with hollow backs. Do not go home with them. Never give out your true name. _"Blue." "Waldo." "Pease Blossom."_

Looking through a mood ring will show you the truth. But do not be seen. Musicians are stolen most often (but they're also most likely to come home). They love English majors (vain as cats for sweet words). They fear chemistry majors and black room photographers. Change and fire and strange metals, as ever. They say that burning your hands with silver nitrate will grant you The Sight till they heal (it's not a gift).

You will find the court in the theatre. In the greenhouse. Around the north end bleachers. If you are brave and clever and very, very lucky you can win a favor. But if you try to play their games, gamble nothing you cannot lose.

There are places where time passes differently. The laundry room. That one classroom. The dark corners of the library. Every finals week someone is desperate enough to study there, to cram a week of time into three hours. Most of the time they come back but don't ever sleep there, or eat any food you find.

Mostly just remember - it doesn't matter what's there. You see _**NOTHING**_.

[Elsewhere University](http://charminglyantiquated.tumblr.com/post/157198258378/coexisting-with-the-fair-folk-who-have-taken-up)


	2. Titaia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a bargain is struck between a trader, Titaia Wormwood, and the Queen of the Seelie Court the exchange takes an unexpected turn and Titaia surprises everyone.

"I want him." All eyes turned to the brown-skinned man who just accepted a bowl of food from one of the Queen's servants, sealing his fate. "As a token for a bargain well struck between us my Queen I would ask he be mine."

The Queen's eyes fell on the man, who held her gaze instead of averting it, making his fate even worse. The Queen had him mesmerized. She turned back to me. "You would claim this lowly mortal who wandered in through the mist as yours? You understand what this means?"

"Yes my Queen I would and I do."

"Very well." She motioned at the servant that had offered the man the food and they scurried away. There was silence in The Court. All eyes darted between Titaia and the man who had been commanded to stand next to her by the Queen. The servant returned carrying a wooden box covered in vines and intricate carvings. He opened the box and retrieved a subtly bejeweled knife made of pure gold.

I took the knife and turned towards the man as I raised my arm. I drew it across my arm, blood dripped from the cut and fell to the ground. The sprites that had been buzzing around The Court dove to lap it up. I brought my arm to the man's mouth and then the panic set in.

"What are -" he asked before the Queen cut him off.

"Open your mouth and be silent."

He did as he was commanded but there was still panic in his eyes. The moment the blood touched his lips his hands latched onto my arm and he drank deeply.

"That's enough," I said after a minute had passed. He continued to drink a moment longer before releasing me.

I grabbed his arm, cutting it as I had cut mine. I brought the wound to my mouth. I looked into his eyes, there was no panic just contentment. The blood touched my lips, hot and metallic. I drank deeply. As soon as I was finished the silence broke and all the sounds of The Court returned; the melodious laughter, the heated voices of some of the nobles, the chittering of the sprites.

"My Queen I would take my leave and so would he."

She nodded. I bowed deeply. Grabbing the man's arms I led him away from The Court and through the garden to the edge of the mist.

"What is your name?"

"Devi Parker." He had a smooth, youthful voice when it wasn't tinged with panic.

"Well, Devi Parker you are free to return from where you came. Just imagine where you wish to be and you shall be there."

"Okay so uhm..what just happened with the blood and all this?" He asked. Panic was creeping into his voice now.

"You wandered into The Queen's Court. It happens from time to time mortals accidentally wandering in. It is usually fine as long as they do not eat or drink anything offered to them."

"The Boua Loy."

I nodded. "You would have been trapped in service of the Queen until she chose to release you. That rarely happens and mortals often find themselves trapped until the end of their days."

"Oh wow. Wow." Devi dropped to the ground, burying his face in his hands and repeating it over and over.

I sighed before joining him. My hand rested on his knee, stroking it gently. "It's alright. You will never have to worry about that again."  


He looked at me. "Because of the blood."

"Yes."

"What else did it do?"

"You will have The Sight now. Before you might have caught a glimpse of us. Something out of the corner of your eyes, or when we wanted to be seen. Now you'll always see them and they will recognize you belong to one of us. However be wary while no one will ever be able to trap you like you were, you can still be harmed or be trapped by more conventional means."

He nodded and got back up. He stared at the mist, took a deep breath and stepped in. As the mist swirled around he turned a small smile on his face and waved. My expression softened and I waved back as he disappeared.


	3. Devi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling back through the mist changed everything.

I stumbled through the mist gulping down air. The mist was breathable but so sickly sweet it felt like chocking. The quad was busy, people basking in the sun, others playing Frisbee and still more doing homework on the grass.

A handful of them turned and stared at me and I stared back. One girl, basking in the sun, had long spikes protruding down her arms and smaller ones outlining her face. A boy had horns that seemed to be made of smoke. A strange foreboding grin crept across his face while the girl went back to basking in the sun.


End file.
